


Sexercise

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, exercise, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Exercise makes Dan horny.





	Sexercise

When Phil expressed that he wanted to start working out again Dan wasn’t sure he felt the same. He loved what it did to his body, and he loved feeling healthy, he just didn’t love the hard work and mental effort it took to leave the house and actually do it. Phil pulling him from bed and dragging him out did help, also watching Phil work out was enough reward in of itself, but he still hated it. 

He focused more on cardio, running and agility training. He despised burpees but they were one of the best ways to get him back into the shape that he felt the most comfortable in. Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, he did it all. Leg workouts were another big thing of his, mainly cause he knew Phil loved his legs and he wanted to make his ass a little less flat. 

Phil on the other hand was into weight lifting. It shook Dan to his core when they first started and Phil wants to start curling weights. Working up to using a barbell with heavy plates, it was insane watching Phil suddenly have immense strength and the change in his body was killing Dan. He would work out in thin white or light blue shirts, the sweat patches would accentuate his muscles as it stuck to his skin, it was oddly the sexiest thing Dan saw. Phil also loved boxing still.

The gym they used was a personal one, they had a subscription to it with a nice trainer who worked there and was kind to Dan. He understood his limits while still pushing him enough to get to where he needed to be. It was a nice place, large and open plan with barely anyone in there, and the people who were there were friendly and minded their own business. 

Dan was sat at the cycling machine, riding at a nice pace just to get some leg workout and cardio in while watching a show. It was what he did on days he didn’t care to be there. While Phil on the other hand was lifting weights with his spotter, and from where Dan was he had the most amazing view. 

Phil lifted the weights up and brought it back to his chest, and up again. His muscles in his arms flexing each time he brought the weights down, he looked too hot for his own good. After a few reps he put it back on the stand moving to curl weights, he was learning how to pick the barbell off the floor in an Olympic weightlifting way for fun. 

He made eye contact with Dan and winked before picking up the weight. He brought it up to his waist and dropped it again, over and over, it was the first step he had to learn and master before he could move on to curling it to his chest, Dan watched so many of the other gym goers doing it that he knew what Phil was working towards. 

With his headphones in Dan watched him working out, the show was just background noise at this point so he switched it to his workout playlist. Beats to draw out the sound of all the different equipment in the room clanking and smacking the floor. He looked back over to Phil only to see their trainer showing him how to flick the weights from his waist to his chest. 

Phil was nodding, watching him repeat the movement and understanding it. Phil pushed his hair back out of his face, the sweat slicking it back a little. They switched to a bar with a small weight, and Dan watched as Phil practiced the movement. Bending his knees the right way when picking it up, straightening up and flicking the bar up to his chest. Over and over. It was possibly the sexiest thing Dan had seen Phil do in his entire life. 

His upper body strength was something that always floored Dan, even before he started working out he was able to pick Dan up and carry him or hold him up against a wall in the hallway or the shower or where ever they randomly started fucking. Dan shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his brain while he peddled a bit faster. He took a sip of his water and went back to working on finishing his mile. 

He banged out the last bit, getting off the machine and going to talk to them. “Hey, you okay?” Phil asked.

“Yeah I’m going to go do the pushy leg one and maybe the arm pull one too.” Dan said.

“It’s been months and you’re never going to learn the names are you?” their trainer John asked.

“If I don’t learn the names we can pretend I was never here suffering in the first place.” Dan replied, leaving to go push and pull some things that he didn’t care about. 

He picked a machine that still gave him another view of Phil. He changed the weight limit with the little silver key, putting it at 50 lbs he sat down. He sat back on the machine, putting his feet in the right spots and pushing outward. He did that for 25 reps before going up to 75 lbs and doing another 25 reps. All while watching Phil pick things up and put them down. 

The next machine he used was similar but for arms, he put it on 25 lbs to start and sat down on the seat, but this time he grabbed the handle in front of him and pulled it tightly to his chest, flexing and holding it there before letting it go back. He did that for another 25 reps before moving it to 50 lbs. 

Their hour was almost up, he didn’t feel like starting on a new piece of equipment so he grabbed two 15 lbs weights and held them while he did squats, working on his ass because he knew it needed some work. He was beyond tired of his jeans not fitting right and he really wanted to just feel good about a part of his body soon. 

Phil came up behind him and almost scared him to death. He took his headphones out and turned to him, “what?” 

Phil laughed, “wanna head home now?” 

Dan smiled and nodded. He put his things back and grabbed his water bottle, putting his hand on Phil’s sweaty back and leading him down that hall for the two of them to change. Watching him peel his clothes off in the changing room, he couldn’t help but swoon. Phil was getting more and more handsome by the day and he wasn’t sure how he lived though it this long.

The taxi home was annoying because he was so close to Phil and he couldn’t just jump his bones right then and there. They made it up the lift, down the hall and into their apartment before Dan pressed him against the door and kissed him. 

Phil kissed him back, roaming his hands over Dan’s back and whimpering slightly into Dan’s mouth. Dan kissed down Phil’s neck, attaching himself like a leech to his Adam’s apple. “Dan, shower.” he moaned.

“I’m good,” Dan said, playing with the hem of Phil’s shirt to pull it over his head. 

“No, I want to fuck you in the shower.” he said sternly. 

“Yes sir.” Dan said, walking into their bedroom and removing all his clothes as quick as he could. 

He started the shower, watching Phil walk in and remove his clothes too. He was beyond handsome, his abs starting to come back, his arms defined, his pecs were bloody fantastic. He stared for a little too long, Phil watching him look. “What?” 

“Have you seen how much sexier you’ve gotten in the last month?” Dan asked, walking up to him to touch his abs. 

“I can say the same for you.” he replied, sliding his hands down Dan’s arms, they had gotten bigger again. 

Dan got closer to him, pressing their naked chests together, he whispered ever so seductively, “Do you think you’re still strong enough to fuck me up against the wall?” 

“We can try.” Phil said before lunging in and kissing him deep and hard, backing him up towards the shower and making sure Dan watched his step getting in. 

He pushed Dan right against the wall, kissing down his neck and letting the water hit his back. Dan flipped them in one swift movement, pressing Phil against the wall and letting the water run over him as well. “Add duo shower head to the dream house list.” he mumbled int Phil’s mouth as they kissed. 

“Noted.” Phil said, breaking away to kiss down Dan’s neck, dropping down to his knees to kiss his stomach. 

He gripped at Dan’s hips, holding him in place and licked over his abdomen, sending a shiver through Dan’s whole body. He replaced his tongue with kissed, scattering them all over his stomach and down to his thighs. He avoided Dan’s hardening length, watching as it slowly started to stand up, resting against his stomach.

Phil took it in his hand, lightly stroking him and pulling his foreskin back, wrapping his mouth around the head. He sucked lightly, Dan grabbed the towel rack for support, he was good with his mouth and he fucking knew it. He looked up at Dan with his big blue eyes and water droplets on his eyelashes. 

“I want you to make me come from fucking me hard.” he warned Phil, not wanting him to get too into this blowjob. 

“And I will.” Phil said before taking him deeper. 

Dan groaned loud, listening to it echo in the stone tiled shower they were in. Phil slid his tongue down the shaft as he went deeper, feeling his tip lightly brush the back of his throat before he was pulling off to swirl around the head. Bobbing, he did that over and over while Dan stayed in the wonderful stream of hot water. His muscles were relaxing from his workout, his mind was clearing of the sexual frustration and his cock was just getting harder the more Phil sucked on it. 

He grabbed Phil’s hair, pulling him off and looking down at him. “Do you want a blowy? Or do you just want to fuck me?” 

Phil reached out for Dan’s hands to help back to his feet, the shower floor wasn’t the softest place to rest. They both knew that quite well. “Is that Dan for hurry up and get in me?” 

Dan kissed him, “you know me so well.” 

“On your knees Howell.” he said with a smirk.

Dan shook his head playfully with a smile while he dropped lower, pushing Phil back against the wall and leaving his hands on Phil’s hips. He wasted no time licking a stripe up Phil’s shaft, dipping down to suck one of his balls into his mouth and let go of it with a pop. he gripped him at the base, directing the head into his mouth and tapping the head on the flat of his tongue as he stared up at Phil. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Phil said, running his hands through Dan’s wet hair. He gripped Dan’s head and brought him in closer, half forcing Dan to take him into his mouth for real, Dan was more than happy to oblige. 

“Can you pass me the lube?” Dan asked.

“Don’t want me to stretch you?” 

“Figured I could do two things at once.” Dan said, taking the bottle they kept in their shower from Phil’s hands. 

He squirted some onto his fingers, reaching behind himself and entering one, moaning at the feeling. He took Phil back in his mouth, sucking at the head while he stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. A second finger sent shivers throughout his body, he scissored them and moaned around Phil’s dick, making him moan too. 

“Get up here.” Phil said, helping him up. 

Phil picked the lube back up and put some on him fingers, turning them and pressing Dan’s chest against the shower wall he fucked him with two fingers. Dan turned his face to try and look behind him, Phil getting closer to him and pressing their mouths together a little too softly for what he was doing to his ass. 

He pressed in a third finger, Dan felt his whole body go up a degree in temperature in anticipation. The sexiest man in his world was about to fuck him, the sexiest man in his world was the love of his life, he was blessed in that moment and in the last 10 years and for however long the future kept them together. 

“Ready?” Phil asked, pulling his fingers out.

Dan turned around, “I’ve been ready since you were doing crunches this morning.”

“What is it with exercise getting you hard?” Phil asked, lifting one of Dan’s legs to wrap it around him.

“It’s not exercise, it’s you.” Dan replied, kissing him quickly. 

Phil smiled, reaching behind him to grip Dan’s ass while Dan jumped a little to help lift himself into Phil’s arms. He wrapped both legs around Phil, his back flesh against the wall, he rested his arms around Phil’s neck, looking down at him from his added height. Phil reached behind Dan to line his cock with Dan’s hole and slowly lowered Dan onto it. 

Dan closed his eyes and exhaled lightly as he was filled. All he could think was; ‘finally.’ he’d wanted it all day, since he woke up, since he first laid eyes on Phil all those years ago he’s wanted to be in this moment with him forever. Phil let him adjust for a moment, he kept one hand on Dan’s lower back while he brought the other up to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, Phil had already worked him up so well he had that good feeling bubbling around in his groin. Phil fucked up into him, bouncing Dan on his cock, kissing his neck and holding him tight. Dan held one hand on the base of the back of Phil’s neck and ran the other through his quiff, pulling his head back to look at him. 

“I love you.” Phil said softly. 

“Don’t get soft, you’re here to fuck me hard and love me later.” Dan reminded him, grinding his hips down while Phil thrusted up. 

Phil set him down and turned him around, pressing him against the wall once more and pressing his cock right back in. it was such a swift moment Dan didn’t see it coming, but he felt like he might soon. Phil reached around his front to place a hand on Dan’s dick, jerking him off and rubbing his nipple with the other. He kissed the back of Dan’s neck sending that extra wave of pleasure through his body. 

“How are you so tight.” he groaned in Dan’s ear, making him stick his ass out a little more for Phil to thrust into him. “I’m so close babe.” 

“Cum in me.” Dan moaned, feeling the orgasm approaching. 

Phil fucked him faster, the glorious skin slapping sound filling the room beside Dan’s whorish moans. Phil pushed into him once, deep and hard, cumming and shaking, sending Dan over the edge too. There was nothing sexier than Phil panting in his ear as he came in his ass. Nothing. 

Phil pulled out and turned Dan back around once more, hugging him and holding their bodies close. “Can I tell you I love you now?” he asked softly. 

Dan laughed and held onto him, “yes, I love you too.” 

After a moment Phil backed up into the stream of water, “My arms are so sore can you wash my hair?” he asked.

“Yes my love.” Dan said, grabbing the shampoo, ready to treat Phil to whatever he wanted that evening.


End file.
